JOB OFFER
by T.W.Grim Sister
Summary: Moore Hesse never believed in vampires. now, after turning into a Hellsing member, she does believe. That they are complicity annoying. A Hellsing D. gray man cross over! plz R
1. Chapter 1

ORDER ONE: JOB OFFER

**ORDER ONE: A JOB OFFER**

Moore wasn't used to be home at hours like these. The time was four at the afternoon on a nice Wednesday at London. And Moore's head was full of thoughts. The Detective freed her earlier at the day saying that she needed some rest, she looks troubled. As a matter of fact, she was troubled. She was lonely. Every day she finds her self coming back to an empty apartment, bringing work with her. Since Charles died, actually murdered by the akuma Crea, Moore has a lot of work filling her hands. Most of it is Paperwork.

But she did not complain. When her head was not full of work, it was full of questions. The big one was 'How did it end like this?'

She's used to be lonely, her brother in low got in his shell when her sister died. So loneliness is not the matter. But to know the fact that she has no family, that's a heart breaker. Her parents died a long time ago, they were killed. Her sister, Crea, died at her wedding day, and then her sister's soul, placed in an akuma, murdered her brother in low, Mark.

And Moore has been left alone.

So now she lives in a small, quiet, apartment and has no one to care for. She went to the sink and started to clean dishes and start rolling again what happened before two days ago:

"Officer Hesse!" one of the cops called. He flashed out an envelope, "You got mail!"

The letter is sealed with red wax. She admired the mark for a moment; it was a curled H on a knight shield, before she dared to open the letter from the side with a letter opener. 'Dear Miss Hesse', was written on a white elegant folio- sized paper. It was white with curled delicate decorations on the corners and a Venus star on the head line. "I would like to invite you to join the national protestant knights, Hellsing. This organization is the one to take care of vampires whenever they storm. In light of your own record and success in the issue, I can not ignore you any longer and am inviting you to the order. Pleas do send your answer to the fallowing address.

With thank, Sir Integra Fairbook Wingate Hellsing'.

Moore nearly laughed when she finished reading the letter. Vampire Hunting, she wonders. But then she stopped herself and reminded herself that she thought that once she thought that Akuma are also a legend. That is, until Allen proved her wrong. She finished the dishes and sighed, deciding to go to sleep, Even though it is only five thirty at the afternoon.

And she waked up only at tomorrow morning.

When Moore got to the station, she discovered a bunch gossiping of cops. The group laughed and joked around, but when they sow her, they lowered their voices. She pretended not to care what people thought. The fact that she heard the word 'vampires' whispered with laughter more then once did not bother her. She got in her little office, where the shutters are close and the room is full of trapped light.

That's a bad smell. Not to mention a sad.

But Moore opens the desk lamp instead of the shutters and started to sort her mail. Or at least, that's what she planned on doing, because she didn't expect to meet any one at her office. After turning up the light, she finds a man standing in front of her, his hands are in his pockets, his are hidden in the shad of his wide brim of his big red hat.

Moore strangled a cry of panic and dropped her coffee on the floor. The braking sound tolled her that she will need a new coffee and this man that stood in front of her smiled with composure. It looked like he was used to be welcomed this way.

"W… Who are you?" she asked, noticing the shiver in her voice. She's sacred, there's something frightful about him. Maybe it's the eyes; maybe it's the smile, maybe both.

"Alucard". His answer is short and accuracy and came with a divert that reviled his red cinnamon eyes. His scary sharp smile expanded, revealing his sharp fangs. For the next question he has a prepared answer, he didn't even wait for her to ask him what he's doing here: "My master wants to know what's taking you so long".

"You're…master? What do you mean?" she was confused but she didn't hide her confusion like most people would.

"What I mean is Integra Hellsing", he said, cutting things short. "She wishes to know why you didn't answer her yet".

"I got her letter only three days ago" answered Moore. She's scared, there's something in Alucard that made her frightened, and she didn't know what it is yet. "I still need to think". Alucard shrugged a movement that looked awkward with the long coat. "I'll be back in free days. My master would like you to make up your mind until then". And then he walked though the wall, vanishing.

Moore stared at the wall for a moment, surprised. After shaking off the surprise, she decided to clean the coffee and open the shutters.

When Moore wanted to go home, she found Allen in front of her office door. "Hi"' he said quietly. Moore leaped in her place. When Allen Asked her if she was scared, she said no. Allen didn't strike her at falsehood, although he did feel something was wrong. He came with another guy, named Kanda, and asked if they can sleep over at her apartment. "we'll leave tomorrow"' Allen relaxed her.

at that evening they had a little talk. Kanda, A grown boy with dark blue hair and pensive eyes, wasn't pleased to find out that they're staying for the night. Allen tried to explain to her about the 'Black Order' organization, and the conversation slipped to other organizations. all of a sudden Moore asked, "does one of you know what is the Hellsing organization?".

Kanda looked at her, with a crease forehead. "It an organization that slays vampires". "Why do you ask?" Allen looked confused. After she explained she got a job offer to work there, Allen shook her hand in a friendly way. She still didn't relax. "You think I should go for it?" she asked him. She didn't trust Allen fully, because if it wasn't for him, she would still believe she has a family, but his opinion is important to her. Allen scowled, the red scare protrude on his white skin for a moment. "That does sound like a tough job" he said slowly. "But I'm sure you'll enjoy it. After all, your making the world a better place, isn't that right?" She agreed, still not so sure.

Day after, as promised, Allen and Kanda left for the 'Black Order', Allen tolled her that he came just to make sure that she's O.K., and she tolled him to take care. After they left, Moore went to the police station. The letter she sent back to Hellsing is short. She writes that she would love to join and that she can't wait. But when the letter was sent, she felt more lost then ever. After a week or so, Moore's asked to come to the Hellsing manor. The address wasn't familiar to her, but she made it after using two buses and a cab. When Moore came in the big estate, she expected to find a magnificent place, full with light and beauty. Instead, she found only a dark and gloomy lobby. "Hallo?", she cried shyly. She paced in the silenced lobby. After a moment, the door slammed shut and Moore found herself locked in the lobby. She was scared, and she can't see a thing in the sudden darkness, as she tripped clumsily. "Is anyone home?", she cried as she mangled to stabilize herself. Both of the fact that no one is answering her and the darkened empty lobby room started to make Moore panic. Crea always loved movies that begun like this. At that dark lobby, Moore remembered that she never really liked those movies.

She expected to meet Sir Hellsing in the manor or at least a secrtary that will tell her what to do. However, the manor seemed empty of people.

"Umm… somebody?", Moore muttered again.

Suddenly, someone patted her on the shoulder. She jumped in the air for a moment and let a surprised call that she did not try to hash this time.

"Welcome to Hellsing", said the deep scary voice that she recognized as Alucards voice.

She froze with fear, the hand grabbing hold on her shoulder. The fact that the second hand was not so far behind her isn't very calming, and as she is confident that at this instant she will be raped or killed. Then someone turned on the light, and two people, a young girl and a polite looking servant. The girl is blond and smily. At least she should be.

"Master, what are you doing?", she asked Alucard as the smile faded away. Moore didn't know where did she got the nerves to stick her elbow in Alucards side and run away as fast as she could at the moment. "Don't you ever snick up on me like that!", she yelled at him as she hided behind the butlers back. "Why you little…", Alucard rubbed his sore ribs. "There, there" the butler tried to clam her down. He managed to succeed as another women came in from an incidental room. "What is all this riot about?", she asked with the expected cool headedness and calmness. She looked like she was use to be listened to. Her iced blue eyes passing tough Moore, that still hided behind the girl and the butler, to Alucard, that still rubbed his sore ride and cursed. Something in that tough ice blue look made Moore wish that she wouldn't look at her. That wish failed to come true.

"What is going on in here, Walter?", asked the manly dressed women and lit a snigger that automatically sprained a bad scent and a white trail of smoke in the room. "I would have said that Alucard made our new employee a reception, Sir Hellsing", said the butler and gave her a worm smile. Alucard grumbled something and Moore came out of her hiding place. By the look on Alucards face, she could understand that he isn't satisfied with the situation.

"Anything you want to say for yourself, Alucard?", Sir Hellsing asked in a frozen voice.

"I simply wanted to check the preption of our new procurement, master", said Alucard with a smile. To Moore that sound like nothing but a lime excuse. she had no way to prove it, but it seems to her that Alucard wanted only to bother and annoy her for the fun of it.

Luckily, Sir Hellsing thought the same and Alucard felt his master's suspiciousness. "Does my master suspect me of trying to scare the new employee, just for fun?", he asked with anger and insult. Sir Hellsing smiled. "It indeed would have been a shook if you wouldn't at least try".

He bowed as if Sir Hellsing shared with him a complement. Moore decided at that instant she doesn't like him.

At that afternoon, Moore learns that the other girls name is Seras, and that she is a vampire- trainee of Alucard. As well, Moore learns that she is expected to kill vampires and to live in the Hellsing manor. No one told her what should she do with her own apartment or how to face Alucard, that tries to find new ways to bully her.

After a very long first day, she went to her room, for sleep. It is a pretty lime one. It has only a bed, a writing desk a chair and a closet. The stone floor and walls are bare but Moore did not complain. After a first day full of explanations and practices, she fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. After an hour or so, Alucard came through the wall. Six hundred un-life years tout him that it is very easy (not to mention very fun) to scare humans who are note used to the living dead. But when he found out that Moore is asleep already, he sat on her bed, disappointed. At least he can admire her neck venous.

Alucard saw at least a thousand different venous of different girls while his life and death. Moore's skin is white, which helps him to see tough it. He leaned, although the good vampire vision he has, to admire this handwork of nature. At the meanwhile, he thought the Hesse isn't ready for all this excitement and darn it with whatever Integra said about experience that comes with time. She doesn't even know him that long. They sould have called Hesse in a year or two. And theres the family issue…

SLAP! The voice bounced on the stalls.

At that moment, Alucard found out that he leaned a little to close to Moore's neck. With a opened mouth in a instinct more thirst for blood. After letting her mint her hand over his cheek once again, she pushed him out of her room, muttering: "you are the slyest, monopolist, discasting person I have ever met!".

"And that's your mistake, child", said Alucard, behind the doorway. "I am no longer a person. I haven't been for a long time". Moore didn'teven bother to answer that. She simply slammed the heavy metal door in Alucard's face and went back to bed.

She'll have to get used to all this. To sir Hellsing, Walter, Seras and Alucard.

Definitely to Alucard.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, before we begin, I have a favor to ask you:

please do review this fanfic. Otherwise I'll stop Transiting it from Hebrew.

I stayed up from 1:45 PM until 1:45 AM just so you could get your 'job offer' chapter! and that's after going to summer school!

**ORDER TWO: strengthening a human's heart**

"Oi. Vovi, somezingz bozering you?" that question draws Moore attention. She notices that she's been staring stubbornly at her dish of breakfast for a while and not actually eating any thing. For some reason she doesn't feel very hungry. Actually, the last thing she would like to do right now is to eat. But the name 'Bobi' bothers her. She looks up to the person that asked her the question, her green brown flied with questions. Pip looks at her with a bit of irritability.

"My name is Moore, Captain", she says with hesitant anger. Pip stared at her with his one green eye. "All right zen, Moore. I jost vanted to know zif your all right, Your not eating, and Ellsing zoliderz need zer strength in battle". Moore's look retreats to her full plate. Another thinking minute goes by.

"I'm fine", she answers in the end. "Actually, I feel better then ever". That is a lie, of course. Alucard is annoying her and his present's bugs her more then a presents of a cat to a dog. The Frenchmen, much calmer right now, moves to the next table, sits there and starts to talk to the soldiers about something, probably about her. People are alike every ware.

She sighs. Why the heck is she here anyway? It's not like she's special or something like that… at that moment, Hellsing's solders are called to the shooting range. Unlike most of the solders, that rash out, she walks slowly and peacefully, until she feels a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Bobi", says that same deep voice and a sixth sense tells her that Alucard is smirking at her, "Mustn't be late". Moore simply pushes him away and starts running towards the shooting range. Alucard smiles to himself. It's one up to him.

The training at the shooting range is hard, but it helps her to get used to her unit members.

"Your not zooting right", says the captain, "Your zapuzt to zoot to ze head. Not ze heart. Your ghoul can always be drezzed in Kevlar".

"G…ghoul?", Moore asks with a mix of fear and hesitation. Seras volunteers to explain. She gets stocked with the heavy weapons because she's stronger then humans are, but she doesn't complain. She sits at the side and explains to Moore while the other unit members shoot at targets. "A ghoul is an unvirgin human that was bitten by a vampire for food. They are cannibal servants that must obey their creator".

What else do I need to deal with, Werewolves? She asks Seras, trying not to show how little she knows. Seras's sharp smile isn't very calming. Yet it is match better then Alucard's smile.

It's lot better, actually.

"Deal with werewolves? No, I don't think so", Seras laughs and Moore curses the movies her older sister used to watch when they were at the ages of 12 and 10. "Only master and I deal with things such as werewolves. Humans like you can stay at vampire killing". At that night there's a call for the Hellsing soldiers. They run out of the vehicles and run to a disserted building in a disserted town. Moore memorizes herself to aim for the head and note the heart. But the memorizing is cut of when they get to the second floor of the building. After eliminating all ghouls, the members of alpha b find themselves facing the vampire that is responsible for all this.

His hair was whiter then the ground on a snowy day, and if his face wasn't half covered in blood, he could have been quite handsome. He has big innocent red eyes, a pale face, and a drip of blood

is falling from his left eye toward his chin, leaving a trail of red on his face.

The worst of all is that he reminds her of Allen. Moore freezes behind her gun. It's full of enough silver to cover the Taj Mahal, but she hesitant to shoot. 'Is this how a vampire looks like?' she asks herself. Like Allen, her only friend? She's supposes to kill **him**, from all people?

He stands in front of her, although the gun full of silver bullets, and smirked. "What are you guys doing here?" he demands to know with an iced cold voice and a pair frozen red eyes.

Moore is frozen as well. She can't move a muscle. This isn't Allen, the thoughts spin in her head as if eddy of leaves in the wind. What if it actually is Allen? What is he turned to be a vampire? What if Kanda is a vampire? It can't be Allen. His too tall, and both of his hands are white, instead of the unlike Allen's hand, that are one white and one red.

She still thinks of him as Allen.

"I ASKED WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING HERE?!" he screams, taking off in one strake a hand to one and a head to another. She shakes her head like a dog that shakes the water out of its ears. "Stand back!" she cries and shoots. The shot misses its goal. Was it on purpose? Or is it the fear that makes her fail at aiming? Moore will never know the answer. The vampire grabs her, bents her hand behind her back and effects the, so it will harts.

Although she can stack her elbow at his side, she doesn't dare. She fears hurting Allen. He succeeds to grab her gun and to shoot a few more people.

Moore gazes vacantly at the corpses. Three, four, five… how many people did this monster kill?

Why?

"Y… you", It's hard for her to pull out the words from her mouth. Her throat is dryer then the desert. "Y…you k-killed them…why you-u…"

"What did you expect, you idiot?!", he shouts at her, a response that doesn't flatter his face. It crushed and twisted that white pale face.

"You… you son of a…"

He keeps smiling at her a diabolical smile. From the kind that make you shake and turn around screaming. That smile doesn't match Allen's pretty face, with the good loving smile and the big innocent smile. Those eyes, that usually remind Moore of a innocent kid that was just born, remind her now a face of a gargoyle.

**BANG! **The shoot echoes in her head.

"Bobi", Alucard loads his silver gun. "You disappointed me. I thought you can do better".

She doesn't listen to him. She finds herself crashing to the filthy blood covered floor and staring at a pill of dust that was once a vampire that looked just like Allen. Nothing seeps to her consciousness. On the gloomy, jumpy way back to Hellsing, she keeps thinking of that pill of dirt. What would have happened, Moore wonders, If Allen would really have turned into a vampire? What if he'd try to hurt her? Would she act the same as she did today? With those questions flying around her head, she lies in bed and fell a sleep only at brake down.

This morning, she gets a personal reveille.

A loud cheer screams in her ear. Moore falls from her bed, feeling her whole world went up side down and find Alucard in front of her, holding a siren, and smirking towards her. "My Master will see you now", he informed her with a smile that reminded her of a cat getting a big fish.

After getting rid of Alucard ("Don't surprise me like that! It sca- I mean- It's annoying!") Moore gets into an agile shower and goes up stairs to meet her employer.

The light at Integra's is quiet and dazed, Restrained. The room itself is closed and quadrilateral. The shades in the room don't help to soften Integra's features. They just make her look more mysterious, more powerful, and scarier.

"Sit Bobi", she says and breathes out a smoke cloud of smoke from her mouth. Moore obeys and sinks in the near armchair. She allows Integra to call her 'Bobi'. After all, she is paying for that rate.

"Welcome to Hellsing".

The respond that sir Hellsing gets is a tired nod. Moore thinks that she should have slept at night. If only she knew that Alucard was planning to wake her up so early in the morning.

He sits at the corner of the room and looks suspiciously proud of himself. Moore can't stand it.

"In spite of your failure at the last mission given, I expect you to be strong, which means to slay the bloody vampires and not wait for Alucard to come and do the dirty work".

"Bobi can't do that", says Alucard from his corner. "She's not made to be tough. I think she should have stayed as a local officer girl'. Moore gives him a death glare. What up with him? And what's with the coat? And what's with that stupid hat? He's just such a…

"My name is Moore. Not Bobi", she corrects him, trying to stay calm although her nerves are about to explode by any minute. "You'll always stay Bobi to me", he smirks from the shads. But his smirk doesn't scare her any more.

Yet it does annoy her.

She tries to bear hear grudge to herself. But so much has happened to her already and she never had an opportunity to take out her stress. Now she attacks this one chance to get rid of it. "Are you going to call me Bobi all the time?", she shouts at him and doesn't even notice she's on her feet.

"Yes, pretty much", Alucard looks glad that she got it so fast.

"So I'll call you… I'll call you Carmen!" Moore looks at him with anger and victory. Alucard chuckles with a little surprise. He knows that she can hit on purpose, he felt it on his own body twice already, but he didn't know that she actually **can **loose her tranquility. Yet he did wait for it, knowing that it will come someday, "Why Carmen?"

"After the famous Carmen SanDeigo of curse", Moore smiles, another memory from her sister, they used to love that show as little girl.

Integra laughs and toys with the cigar in her hand. "Carmen… I should have thought of it my self. It suits you Alucard. Especially with that hat, I told you that you should get ride of it".

"Alucard isn't amused any more. Moore can see it on his face. "You surely remember, MASTER, that many vampires died while I wore this hat". Moore lifts the armchair that fell while her outburst of anger. Then she remembers to apologize in front of her employer. "Umm, apologize my manners, ma'am".

Alucard's smile is less shiny now. Sir Hellsing nods and allows her to go to the shooting range. There she learns that Seras is named 'Police girl' by everyone in Hellsing. "It's a nickname Master gave me when I just came here".

"Really?" Moore stares at the blasted cardboard and wonders how does Seras manage to shoot that huge gun and talk at the same time? She wonders and knows that she couldn't do the same if she tried. Seras gives her a smile: "Did Master actually go into your room and woke you up?"

"With a siren, doesn't he do things like that?"

"Not really", Seras laughs.

Maybe Moore will fit in Hellsing one day.

And maybe not.

W.N: Bobi- a British nick name for a police officer


End file.
